Happy Birthday, My Love
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: It's Edward's 107th birthday, and with the help of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and the rest of the Cullens, she throws him a party. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only one in this little story

D

isclaimer: The only one in this little story. You all should know by now I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. FYI, Bella is a vampire in this story. She has been for about three years now, and isn't really affected by human blood. It's just like animal blood to her. Happy Birthday, Edward!

Alice and I were sitting in her bedroom, me trying on new clothes she had bought me and her telling herself, or me, what she thought of them and how they looked on me. We had just finished on the 5th outfit, and were now chatting and taking a break. "Hey Bella, did I mention tomorrow is Edward's 107th birthday?" she asked me.

I shook my head, taking a sip of ice-cold deer blood before replying "no Alice, I completely forgot. Maybe we could throw him a surprise birthday party?" Alice squealed, and replied "Bella, what a brilliant idea! We could work on it today since you sent him on a little shopping spree to pick up new CDs, and tomorrow, I could convince him on a hunting trip. Let's get to work".

Soon, Alice had loaded myself, Jasper, and Emmett into her Porsche, Jasper and Emmett in the back with the girls in the front. She sped off to Seattle, knowing that Edward had gone to Port Angeles. We had decided that the colors we to be topaz and black with a splash of white, and even though none of us vampires could eat it, to get a cake. Soon, we pulled into the parking lot of Party City and ran in.

Emmett got a cart, and we set off. Three hours later, we had managed to pick up a pure black party banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY', tons of black and topaz balloons, black and white candles with stripes and dots, about fifteen packs, black cups, plates, silverware and napkins, and all the other supplies needed for a birthday party. Jasper and Emmett also managed to find black and white strobe lights, which we would set up at the party, giving it a dark feel.

We all walked out, each pushing a cart filled to the brim with party supplies. I refused to look at the amount we paid, and Alice agreed it would be a good idea. Apparently, she had seen a vision of me fainting when seeing the amount, which then involved an ambulance being called, which involved Edward hearing about it and coming, then finding out about his party and throwing a huge tantrum.

After loading all the bags into the trunk and placing a few in the boy's laps, we drove off towards our next destination, a few bakeries here to see if they could make a three tier cake for Edward. Mainly, a birthday cake made to look something like a wedding cake. Why? Because we had to fit all the candles on, and even though Emmett wanted to make a tiered cake with 107 tiers and one candle on each.

Then Jasper came up with the other idea, which meant that after Emmett finished pouting and whining about it, it was accepted. We were supposed to go to Cupcake Royale, to pick up 17 cupcakes, which represented his human age, and then to two different bakeries, Macrina Bakery, which made personalized wedding cakes (ours would be made into a birthday cake, with the Cullens dazzling them I'm sure they would understand), and Borracchini's Bakery, in which the wedding cake would also be turned into a birthday cake.

As Alice, Jasper and Emmett chatted about how hard it would be to keep this from Emmett and how they would block their minds (a few ideas were singing Brittany Spears, thinking about a dog named Spot who hooks up with a dog named Dot and they have sex -that was Emmett- and listing every person they ever knew in the Confederate army, then ranting on and on and on about how the Confederates won the war, and that the USA had it all wrong), I began thinking about Edward's present.

I could get him a new CD, but he already had to many of those. Clothes were an option, but last time Alice and I went shopping for him and bought him clothes (including underwear), he wasn't too pleased. Maybe it was the fact that his sister knew what he was wearing under his clothes. A new phone, but he already had one that he really liked. A new car, but he already had to many. During the last three years, he had added three more to his collection, making five.

I knew I could think of something by the end of today, I just had to. The possibilities stopped running through my mind as the car skidded into one of the parking spaces outside Cupcake Royale. Emmett tapped my shoulder, and said "Bella, come on, we're herreeee!" in a singsong voice. I sighed, and climbed out of the car, following the rest of them into the cupcake shop. The torture had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

A Note From Kasey: I guess that is what I will call them now

_A Note From Kasey: I guess that is what I will call them now. Anyway, it is officially 12:05 a.m. and Edward Cullen's 107__th__ birthday. I have lost my voice screaming about him. _

We stepped inside the bakery, the scent of vanilla, peppermint and cupcakes hitting us full on. Emmett gagged, Jasper grimaced and pinched his nose, Alice puckered up her face like just tasting a lemon, and I managed to keep a normal face, yet inside I was throwing up. As an employee caught sight of us, she happily charged forward to meet us while we adjusted our faces to look normal.

The girl, her nametag reading "Jazz" bounced over to us, looking at each of us. With her golden ringlets and baby blue eyes, she was a very pretty human. "Hey y'all, my name is Jasmine, but y'all can call me Jazz. What can I do for you?" she drawled in her southern accent, leading us to the counter.

"My husband's birthday is tomorrow, and I was hoping to get exactly 17 cupcakes for the party" I told her, and Jazz nodded, her hair flying. "Okay, let me go get y'all some samples, and I'll be back" she said, disappearing into the back. Two minutes later she reappeared with a tray full of cupcake samples. "Fast human" Emmett murmured, and we all cracked up.

Jazz came over, carrying the tray. "I brought out our white cupcake samples. We have Classic, which is chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles, Plain Jane, which is simply butter-cream icing with a bit of confetti, Lavender, which is lavender flavored and scented icing with a little purple flower on top, and Peppermint Party, which is peppermint icing with white sugar and sparkly green sugar too" she explained to us.

We nodded, staring at the little perfect cupcakes and their scents. "Well, how about each of you pick one and try it?" she asked, gesturing to them. I nodded, and motioned for the others to pick first. "Ooh, I want Peppermint Party!" Emmett cried, grabbing the cupcake and unwrapping it. He happily stuck it in his mouth, before grimacing a bit and swallowing.

"I'll take Classic" Jasper mumbled, grabbing the cupcake and turning away from Jazz. He then stuck it in his mouth, wrapper and all, and gagged as he choked it down. "Lavender for me" Alice announced, also turning around. She stuck it into her mouth and pinched her nose before swallowing. Both turned around, and I picked up the last one, Plain Jane. "It used to fit you Bella" Alice whispered as Jasper and Emmett burst into a fit of giggles at the ironic-ness of the name.

I giggled along with them, unwrapping the cupcake and eating it in two bites. I mentally gagged as I swallowed, then smiled at Jazz, who grinned back. "So, which one will it be?" she asked. "We'll take 17 Plain Janes" I told her, whom nodded and bounced off to go pack up the cupcakes and ring us up. As she did that, we dashed off to the bathroom.

When we came back out, looking and feeling better, Jazz was just finishing ringing us up. I whipped out one of the credit cards given to me when I had married Edward, and handed it to her. Her eyes widened, but she slid it through the slot, and after I chicken-scratched my name on the pad, she handed it back.

Jasmine gave the cupcakes to Jasper, who balanced them on one hand as we all turned around and walked out. Alice and I walked in front, Jasper behind Alice and Emmett behind her. We pushed open the doors, and over the ding of the bell could be heard Jazz's voice calling "have a nice day y'all and come back soon!"

After loading the cupcakes into the trunk and everyone resuming their places in the car, and Alice turning on the radio to a rock station Emmett liked, we drove off. As the boys listened to Rockstar by Nickelback and Alice and I talked more about the party in low voices, the rain lightly splashed down on us, the perfect day.


	3. Chapter 3

A Note From Kasey: Wow, just Wow

A Note From Kasey: Wow, just Wow! I'm surprised by this amount of reviews, it so great. This chapter goes out to my buddy Alex, who is described below. He put up with me all day during my aunt's relay for life golf tournament, and even drove me around so I could take pictures! Luv ya Alex!! Here, I'm going to reply to a few reviews.

_Twitterpatted- It's a surprise!_

…_- They just have to block their minds for about one more day._

Soon, we pulled into the parking lot of the Macrina Bakery. Everyone dashed into the bakery, like a normal human would do trying to get out of the rain. There a heavily accented man named Alex, who looked like a taller and better version of Matt from Little People Big World, greeted us. In his Italian accent he said, "hello, welcome to Macrina Bakery. I'm Alex, what can I do for you?"

"We would like to see what kind of wedding cakes you have" Alice said. "Oh, who's getting married? You two?" Alex asked, pointing out Emmett and me. Emmett chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Nah, it's actually my very good friend, Mike Newton. He's marrying a cat" he told him, grinning widely. Alex's eyes widened, and he shook his head, mumbling "kids these days".

"Well, we really do personalized cakes. What did you have in mind?" Alex said, leading us to a table and sitting down. "Something in topaz and black, maybe present boxes? You know, like stacked on top of each other with bows and all that jazz?" I asked, and Alex nodded, sketching it out. "How about this?" he asked, showing me the picture. It was perfect.

There was a large black present on the bottom, with large topaz ribbons on all sides with intricate black designs. On top of it, at a different angle was a smaller topaz box, with black ribbons on all four sides and small topaz designs on it. On the top was an even smaller black box, with topaz ribbons with the same design of the box on the bottom. On the top was a big bow made of the two different kinds of ribbons.

"So, do you like it?" Alex persisted, motioning to his drawing that I was examining. "Oh yes, Alex, I do, very much! Thank you, it's perfect," I said. "Well, that's great. Your sister in law here paid me a very good amount"; he patted his pocket, "to get this done in about three hours. So, come on back in this time and it will be finished" Alex told us.

I nodded, and thanked him. Alex went to the back room to get started on the cake, and we all walked out. Climbing in the car, Alice announced "now, we all need to pick up presents. Rosalie and Esme are meeting us at the mall in her BMW, and as soon as Carlisle can get off work, he's going to say there is a family emergency, he will meet us. Edward should be gone until about 10 tonight, because Rosalie is to dismantle his car and pop the tires along the way".

As soon as Emmett heard that, he began pouting. "What is it now, Emmett?" Alice asked, annoyed. "I wanted to pop Edward's tires! I've been trying to do that for over twenty years, but he always finds out and stops me" he whined. "Then he hurts you, and I make a video" Jasper put in. Emmett turned to Jasper, and widened his eyes. "That was you who always gave me videos of me getting hurt for every holiday?"

Alice speeded off the mall, this time Love In This Club by Usher playing. We happily yelled along to it as the boys ducked down, trying not to be seen. If they were human they would have been blushing. "Al-ice, Bel-ah, please stop!" Jasper whined, emphasizing each syllable of our names and pointing out the windows at laughing people. "You're embarrassing us," Emmett added, also whining.

Alice and I simply laughed, shook our heads, and turned up the music louder. Because, as the saying goes: _turn up the music, and blast it like nothings wrong._

_Ain't nobody watching  
Don't worry they can't see us  
I know I got you hot now let me in  
_


	4. Chapter 4

A Note From Kasey: I'm once more amazed by the amount of reviews

A Note From Kasey: I'm once more amazed by the amount of reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Twitterpatted, who left me an amazing review and made me very happy. Enjoy!

We all stepped out of the car and after Alice put the hood on over the car, we ran at a normal human pace inside, covering our heads. When we walked in, we found Esme and Rosalie standing there. Rosalie had a hand on her hip, and was talking at a fast pace about something to Esme, who nodded back and replied. As Alice cleared her throat, they turned to us, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, just discussing what to get him for his birthday" Esme said.

We nodded in understanding, and settled down on a few benches, waiting for Carlisle. He showed up about fifteen minutes later, dressed in his work outfit. "Okay, ready to shop?" he asked, motioning towards the stores. At that, Alice jumped up, squealing in excitement and bouncing. "Let's shop _till we drop_!" she corrected Carlisle, and with that, our shopping trip began.

We all went off in our separate directions. I noticed Carlisle heading off towards an Apple (the makers of iPod and computers, not the fruit) store, Esme into a music store, Alice towards American Eagle and Hollister, Emmett and Rosalie wandering into Victoria's Secret, Emmett grinning, and Jasper simply wandered around, ducking into occasional stores. I followed his lead, and began looking into each and every store.

As I walked into one of the stores, stocked with all different kinds of ceramic figures, from frogs to ballerinas, I began singing softly to myself. None of my family or friends had ever heard me sing, I was to embarrassed. My mother had heard me once or twice, and had told me I was amazing. She had tried to convince me to sing in a few talent shows, but I refused. After that, she just forgot all about it.

I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
cause I'm sure gonna give you a try  
and if you want, I'll try to love again  
but baby, I'll try to love again, but I know

As I browsed glass pianos and ceramic angels, I sang softly to the lyrics of Sheryl Crow's _The First Cut Is The Deepest_. Unluckily for me, the angels were near the checkout, right in the center of the store. The elderly woman, her nametag reading "Celeste", looked up and smiled softly at me. "You, my dear, have a wonderful voice" she said, then added "could I help you with anything?"

I smiled back at her and replied "I'm shopping for my husband, tomorrow is his birthday". Celeste nodded, and replied "well, I'm not sure if we have anything in here that will fit, we normally never do, but might I suggest your voice?" I looked at her, startled and confused, and asked "huh?" "Well, you have a lovely voice. Perhaps singing him something?" Celeste asked.

I sighed, and thought it over. Maybe, just maybe I would. "Thank you for your suggestion. I must be going now, but thank you, again. May God bless you" I told her, hurrying out of the store. She responded with a gentle smile and "thank you, my dear. The same to you".

As I walked down, glancing up at the each of the lighted or not signs, advertising and announcing the name of the store, I thought over Celeste's idea for my birthday present to Edward. I sighed, and shook my head, clearing my mind of such thoughts. No, that couldn't be it. I would be too embarrassed to sing for him. Now, let's look at the next store.


	5. Author's Note

Dear My Faithful Readers,

Dear My Faithful Readers,

I'm sorry, but I've decided to put 'Happy Birthday, My Love', on hold, until 'Spirit Week At Forks High' is finished. I also feel horribly bad, believe me.

But don't worry your little heads, Spirit Week only has about…three or four more chapters, and I'm going to start updating more and more. You see, I'm up in Denver, CO this week, and I have NO time at all to type. Everyone keeps dragging me away from the computer, which totally sucks. Even my dear boyfriend, who understands my addiction to writing.

Also, THANK YOU for the reviews. I'm so surprised the amount Happy Birthday has gotten. 28, wow! I'm so happy, you all get 1000 dollar gift cards to Godiva Chocolate Place. You can use it in any VIRTUAL Godiva store…yay!

Thank You For Reading 'Happy Birthday, My Love', and have a good life,

Kasey Elizabeth


End file.
